Genghis Khan
Temüjin, known to most people as Genghis Khan, was a Mongolian Emperor. Fictional History Early History After his initial rise to power, Genghis had discovered a small meteor crater in the Mongolia, and had his slave force build a refuge and citadel within it and cover the crater's top to keep it concealed. Genghis came to store many of the treasures he had gathered during his campaigns in this arsenal, keeping its location a secret from many. During his reign, Genghis' army invaded the old fortress of Van, and claimed the First and Third Pillars that were held there (whether or not he had known the Pillars would be there before the invasion is unknown). Genghis gave the First Pillar to a Bedouin tribe that had been aiding his campaign as a gift, a tribe which became the Royal House of Saud. Later, around 1220 AD, Genghis ventured to Japan and met with the Emperor and the Shogun Hojo Yoshitoki. Recognising that the latter was in fact the one with the true power in Japan, and being impressed with his ability to rule, Genghis gifted the Third Pillar to the Shogun before he departed. Shortly before his death, Genghis had his arsenal converted into a tomb, and upon his demise his sarcophagus was sealed inside the arsenal. Some time after his death, Genghis's son, Ogedei, was visited by a messenger from Shogun Yoshitoki, unaware of Genghis's death. The Shogun had wished to note how the Third Vertex that matched the Pillar Genghis has gifted them with had been found on the Hokkaido coastline, with the Pillar set within its maze and that they wished to repay Genghis's generosity by giving him a "Dragon's Egg" with intricate images of the entrances to the six Vertices. Though the exact circumstance is unclear, Ogedei apparently had the egg taken to the old arsenal to be stored there, and had a shield with painted images copied from the egg set within Genghis's sarcophagus. Over the next few centuries, thieves and archaeologists would seek out Genghis's tomb and his lost arsenal, unaware that they were one and the same, but none would find any evidence of either. Towards the late 20th century / early 21st century, Diane Cassidy had deduced that Genghis was one of the Five Warriors, who had been prophecised to affect the fate of the six Pillars and Sacred Stones. The Five Greatest Warriors When the Coalition of Minnows began preparing to research the locations of the remaining Pillars and Vertices, Cassidy offered them her assistance by sharing what she knew of the prophecy of the Five Warriors, naming Genghis as the Third Warrior. In the next month of the Coalition's period of research, the team was able to determine Genghis's history with the two Pillars he had obtained, and later figured that the egg, with its valuable information of the Vertex entrances, was likely kept at Genghis's lost arsenal. Wolf and the CIEF figured this out at roughly the same time, and both groups set out to locate Genghis's lost arsenal. Jack West Jr's team located the arsenal after Wolf's team, finding that Tank and the Japanese Blood Brotherhood had destroyed the egg. As Jack and Epper looked for another way out, Epper spotted Genghis's sarcophagus in the chamber, realising the truth of the arsenal. As he lay dying, Epper tried to explain what he had realised, but it wasn't until Zoe pointed out the obvious sarcophagus that Jack realised Genghis's body was nearby. After opening the sarcophagus, they discovered Genghis's body and the shield, and, remembering the Mongolian Emperor's maxim, uncovered the filled-in secret escape route beneath the sarcophagus, giving the team a chance to escape. Trivia * References *Khan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genghis_Khan Category:Real-World People Category:Mentioned-Only Characters Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:The Five Warriors